Gone
by IvyGreen13
Summary: She drops to her knees on the hard cobblestones and sobs. Harsh, cracking sobs. She looks up at the sky. "Why did you take him? I only knew him for one day, but it was true love. I loved him."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really depressing one-shot I thought of. I hope you like it.**

Éponine remembers the first day she saw him. They were in the cafe. She'd come for Marius, and she was standing on the stairs. And then, as she watched the men, she saw him. Enjolras. He looked like an angel. Beautiful. And then he came down, and she had to remind herself that she was there for Marius. Because she loved him. She told herself that, over and over again. But it slowly became harder for her to believe it.

She cries when she thinks of when they first spoke. She was weeping. She'd realized. Marius loved another. And then he came to her and comforted her and they walked the streets of Paris and talked through the night. They loved each other. She knew he was the one.

But soon the realization dawned that he was leading a revolution and might not come back. That there was a high chance of his death. She refused to let that happen. If one of them was going to die at the barricades, she intended it to be her.

So she kissed his forehead and said goodbye and went back to her house. Early that morning, she dressed as a man and went to the barricades. She watched him waving his flag and it broke her heart to know that she was going to leave him. He saw her then, and at the barricades, he found her.

"Éponine, what are you doing?" he asked, "You need to get out of here."  
"I can't let you die."

"No, Éponine."

"Enjolras, I'm staying."  
"For me. Please, get out of here."

"No. I have to stay. If you die, I'll die with you."

She saw tears in his eyes and started to cry as well.

They fell into each other's arms, and he whispered in her ear, "I'll survive for you. You are my Patria. I love you."

He kissed her then, and they parted ways with emptiness in their hearts, because they felt sure one of them was not going to leave the barricades alive.

She stands on the street now, blood pooling around her ankles, and she doesn't know whos it is.

_Did you see them going off to fight_

_Children of the barricade who didn't last the night_

_Did you see them, lying where they died_

_Someone used to cradle them and kiss them when they cried_

_Did you see them lying side by side?_

She keeps looking for him. Keeps hoping. And then she sees. Hanging out of the window, holding the flag, eight bullet wounds all over him.

"Enjolras," she whispers. The tears coursing down her face. "Enjolras! You broke your promise! You lied! You broke your promise to me."  
She drops to her knees on the hard cobblestones and sobs. Harsh, cracking sobs. She looks up at the sky.  
"Why did you take him? I only knew him for one day, but it was true love. I loved him, and now he's gone. _He's gone!_"She wipes her tears and stands up. She kisses his cold lips and then goes up the stairs. She looks out the window at him and says the words she never got to say while he was alive.  
"I love you, Enjolras." she whispers. She climbs onto the windowpane. And she jumps.

Éponine Thenardier will join her Enjolras in heaven.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of Gone. **

After the barricades, Marius Pontmercy comes back to where the barricades once were . He sees the streets, with the bloodstains that no amount of scrubbing could remove. He sees the bodies littering the ground, those of his friends. He tries not to look, but he can't help it. It's awful.

He stands outside the cafe Musain, weeping for his friends who are gone. He closes his eyes, then looks down at the street. Enjolras lies there. The flag he was dangling from eventually wore. Marius looks closer, and realizes that Éponine lies next to him, their hands resting on top of each other.

"Éponine…Enjolras..." he whispers. He falls to his knees beside them. He realizes they're gone forever. He leans forward to kiss Éponine on the forehead, when he feels something rustle. It's a piece of paper, covered in her neat, slanting writing, that she must have written on before she died. It has his name on the top.

_To Monseiur Marius Pontmercy: _  
_If you are reading this, it means my body has been found. I feel it is my duty to tell you how all this came about._

_Did you know I once loved you? It's true. It hurt me terribly when I discovered Cosette. But then I saw Enjolras. My golden angel. When I was weeping over you, after I had brought you to Cosette, he found me. We realized we loved each other, so I dressed as a man and came to the barricades. He recognized me, of course, and he promised he would survive for me. But I have just found him lying dead. My Enjolras is dead. And he broke his promise. I only have one choice now. After I finish this letter, I will tuck it into my coat and go upstairs. Then I will jump from that upstairs window, so Enjolras and I may be reunited in heaven._

_.I am happy. I will be with my Enjolras forever._

_I only have one request- that Enjolras and I may be buried together. I would like to know that I will remain next to him forever._

_Thank you. Marius. I will miss you._

_Love from Éponine Thenardier._

The letter has spots on it where tears must have fallen, and a bloodstain at the bottom.  
Marius shuts his eyes.

_Éponine._

He misses her now, more than anything.

_I'm so, so sorry._

He will keep his promise.

**Epilogue**

There was one letter that remained unfound.

_Dear Éponine,_

_I love you. I'm sorry. I'm breaking my promise. But I meant what I said. You are my Patria._

_Keep living. Be happy._

_I love you._

_Enjolras_

She never found the letter. She didn't keep living.

But they lived in Heaven, in happiness, forever.

**Well, I hope that you liked it, and that it was sufficiently heartbreaking. Review!**


End file.
